1. Technical Field
This invention relates to display devices and, more particularly, to displays utilizing liquid crystal light valves.
2. Discussion
Billboards are used to display various messages typically consisting of a combination of text and graphics. Traditionally, the message has been provided by way of fixed sheets which are pasted to a backing. This traditional approach suffers from the inability to quickly change the displayed message since it requires the use of a crew to change the message. Electronic billboards provide the advantage in that it is easier to change the displayed message. The Department of Transportation Management Systems have introduced a relatively new fiber optic message signs. Other electronic billboards include the dot matrix type utilizing many individual bulbs. Within stadiums, arenas and auditoriums there presently are electronic dot matrix display devices used for instant replays, advertising and customer information. While these electronic billboards are easily changed, they suffer from a variety of problems such as lack of good graphics capabilities, poor contrast ratios and/or requiring a significant amount of power.
The present invention is drawn to solving one or more of these problems.